The primary objective of this study remains the same: to link the capabilities of people with physical impairments to his or her ability to perform activities of daily living. Many of the methodologies remain the same as well, the core of which is 3D movement analysis. However, now that there is a new principal investigator, the assessment of impairments has been expanded to include assessments of muscle strength, spasticity and muscle size. The tasks to be examined have also expanded to include the use of exercise devices or the use of orthoses to improve gait function. We have also increased the number of subjects to reflect these expanded scientific interests. Better understanding of motor impairments and their link to performance should lead to new strategies for improving motor functioning in patients with a range of neuromotor or orthopaedic disabilities.